


Драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция драбблов и однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шираиши & Акуцу

\- Аа, экстази... - протянул Шираиши.   
Акуцу кивнул.  
\- Нет, мы в Шитенходжи только за натуральный продукт, - отказался Шираиши, доставая косячок.


	2. Фуджи/Атобе

Вообще быть Атобе круто. Это почти как быть богом, но только еще и реальным, а не мифическим персонажем. Однако в данный конкретный момент Атобе испытывал некоторую неудовлетворенность, хоть и лежал у бассейна, загорал и наслаждался жизнью. Ему хотелось секса. Поблизости никого, кроме Фуджи, загоравшего на соседнем лежаке. Чтобы позвонить и вызвать кого-нибудь еще, придется вставать, телефон не под рукой.

"Ну что же, тогда и Фуджи сойдет! Задницы ведь у всех одинаковые. Разве что у меня другая, у меня она божественная," решил Атобе. 

\- Фуджи, мне говорили, что ты гений, давай проверим? - лениво растягивая слова, предложил Атобе.

\- IQ тестом?

\- Нет, тестом на сообразительность, - ответил Атобе и поёрзал на лежаке, стягивая свои фиолетовые со стразиками плавки. - Вот, догадайся, что мне сейчас нужно!

Фуджи окинул его долгим взглядом.

\- Средство для увеличения пениса? - предположил он.

\- Да как ты смеешь, член Оре-сама огромен, как бюджет теннисного клуба Хётей! - возмущенно возразил Атобе, и ушел за телефоном, вызванивать кого-нибудь, кто сможет оценить его достоинство по достоинству.

~Омаке~

Атобе в очередной раз лежал у бассейна и читал журнал про звезд Уимблдонского турнира.

\- Большой пенис, это круто! - сказал проходящий мимо Мукахи.

\- Да ты-то об этом что можешь знать? - оскорблённо спросил Атобе. Он демонстративно отвернулся.

\- Что это с ним? Ясно же, что большой теннис круто... - недоуменно подумал Мукахи. Впрочем, по большому счёту ему было всё равно, что опять не так с Атобе.


	3. Снегурочка

\- Я вас позвал, потому что мне нужна помощь! - сообщил Фуджи собравшимся в кафе товарищам по команде.  
\- Молодец Фуджи, признание проблемы - первый шаг к её решению! - Инуи довольно поправил очки. - Я знаю одного отличного психиатра, который тебе обязательно...  
\- Не такая помощь, - немного раздражённо перебил Фуджи. - Я хочу встречаться с Тезукой, а вы должны помочь мне завоевать его сердце!

Кавамура покраснел, Кайдо покраснел и зашипел как кипящий чайник, Ойши смущённо разглядывал стол. Остальные ждали кульминационного момента шутки, но такого не последовало - Фуджи был серьёзен.

\- Хочешь покончить с жизнью, сенпай? Тогда без меня, - заявил Эчизен, поправил кепку и ушёл.

\- Мне не кажется, что такое вмешательство в личную жизнь капитана допустимо, и вообще, стыдно как-то! - пробормотал Ойши и тоже слинял.

Кавамура и Кайдо даже не потрудились придумать отговорку, а просто попрощались и покинули помещение.

\- Слабаки и трусы! - осудил Момо. - Но не беспокойся, Фуджи-сенпай, мы с тобой!  
\- Я с удовольствием помогу, но взамен хочу подробный отчёт о реакции Тезуки на стимуляцию его эрогенных зон! - сверкнул очками Инуи, но Фуджи так на него посмотрел, что Инуи стушевался и сказал, что пошутил.

\- Для начала, нужно придумать название этой операции! - Момо уже был полон энтузиазма.  
\- Морозильник: Перезагрузка, не ня? - предложил Кикумару, который прошлым вечером смотрел Матрицу.  
\- Операция "Айсберг"! - Инуи выдал свой вариант.  
\- Да нет же, почему такие названия? У Тезуки тонкая душа и нежное сердце, такое ему не подойдёт! - категорично сказал Фуджи.

\- Фуджи, а ты точно к психиатру не хочешь? - после неловкой паузы спросил Инуи.  
\- Фуджи-сенпай, а у тебя вариантов названия нет? - быстро спросил Момо, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
\- Операция "Снегурочка"! - нежно улыбаясь, сказал Фуджи.

Момоширо подавился гамбургером.


	4. Спящая красавица

\- Это что такое? - сурово спросил Санада.  
\- Это Джиро, он пришёл посмотреть, как я тренируюсь! - объяснил Маруи.  
\- А зрелище такое захватывающее, что он аж задремал, - съязвил Нио.  
\- Буди и выгоняй, на нашей тренировке чужим не место, - Санада пресёк попытку Маруи ответить Нио какой-нибудь колкостью.

Легко сказать, труднее сделать - Джиро не реагировал ни на громкие звуки, ни на попытки его растормошить. Весь основной состав собрался вокруг него и с интересом наблюдал.

\- Может, он умер? - с любопытством спросил Кирихара.  
\- Да нет, дышит, - авторитетно заявил Янаги.

\- Облить его водой, - сделал рациональное предложение Ягю.  
\- А вдруг он и потом не проснётся? Он же так простудится! - заволновался Джакал.

\- Прямо спящая красавица! - усмехнулся Нио.  
\- Может, надо чтобы его кто-то поцеловал... - задумчиво заметил Юкимура.

Все посмотрели на Маруи. 

\- А что сразу я? - спросил тот. - Такие опасные эксперименты лучше проводить на наименее ценных членах экипажа!

Все посмотрели на Кирихару.

\- Чего? А? - Кирихара обеспокоенно посмотрел на Санаду, неужели действительно ему придётся сделать такое...!

\- Всем спокойствие, я этим займусь! - сказал Санада, и уже было наклонился над Джиро для пробуждающего поцелуя, как Джиро открыл глаза, и инцидент таким образом был исчерпан. Нио со вздохом спрятал мобильник - он уже был готов запечатлеть редкие кадры.

А Джиро в довольно печальном расположении духа ехал обратно в Хётей - в очередной раз его план не сработал. Так Маруи его никогда не поцелует...


	5. Атобе, такса

Любой мальчик в определённом возрасте мечтает о собаке. Это желание не обошло стороной и Атобе. Молчать о своих капризах он не привык. Отец на это только пожал плечами и пообещал купить ему щенка как можно скорее. Атобе ожидал овчарку или ротвейлера, чтобы те могли его охранять. Атобе ожидал какого-то благородного пса, вроде гончей или на худой конец, королевского пуделя - это подходило бы ему по статусу. Атобе совершенно точно не ожидал сосиску на коротких, кривых лапках. Но как только это тявкающее недоразумение подбежало к нему и принялось облизывать руку, которую Атобе по неосторожности протянул к нему, Атобе понял - никакой другой собаки ему не надо.  
\- Я назову тебя Зигфридом, - решительно сказал он.


End file.
